1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric stove for kitchen use whose base and outer ring frame are easily assembled. Additionally, specifically designed length projecting racks or U-shaped bracket members are mounted beneath the electric hot-plate for achieving a high degree of heat insulation. This invention is further directed to an electric hot-plate whose heating element is easily assembled and/or replaced for repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric stoves known and used in the prior art are in general formed of bases, outer ring frames, and electric hot-plates. When assembling bases and outer ring frames, manufacturers normally glue the circular grooves onto the bases, place the outer ring frames exactly on the circular grooves of the bases, and then tightly compress the outer ring frames to the circular grooves of the bases. However, this kind of construction and compressing method is unsatisfactory because the high temperatures generated by the heating elements often soften the adhesive. Moreover, this method is time consuming and tedious, since numerous steps such as gluing, positioning, and mechanical compressing, are required.
Furthermore, known prior art electric stoves have aluminum-cast hot-plates and heating elements which cannot be disassembled easily. Such prior art systems increase the production costs which results in a respective and unacceptable resulting cost to the consumer.